Gaytheil Sunbrook
Description Appearance Gaytheil has raven colored hair that lays flat against her head. There is no ‘life’ to her hair. Raven black, she usually keeps her hair shoulder length and down, however can be seen once in a while with her hair back in a bun. Her skin is as pale as the untouched snow in Northrend. The contrast between her hair and skin is very noticeable. She has three earrings: two on her left ear, one on her right. These each represent her three sisters; Moranai, Seylena, and Sileyna. Gayth has a few, possibly noticeable, scars to note. Starting from beneath both of her eyes and extending to her jawline are healed dagger scars. Other scars are lashes on her back, some more prominent than others and another that starts on her back and the other end on her abdomen. Personality Gaytheil can be, at times, hard to read or perhaps even hard to take. She has an unsual facination with death and decay with very little issue admitting it to anyone who questions it. Despite this dreary fascination of hers, she's a rather happy priest who lives in the shadows of the world. Very rarely will anyone see another emotion if anything more than irritated. Accessories There isn't much Gaytheil carries with her at all times, but a few she can be seen with. Weapon Gaytheil carries a sharp, strangely shaped dagger on her at all times. The top of the hilt has a small chain with a makeshift obsidian diamond stone that hangs down. Click. Life of a Shadow Priest Early On Gaytheil was born to Lord Andel and Lady Alaineian Sunstrike, the second of five children. She was born with white blonde hair like her mother, and a mind and thirst for battle like her father. Growing up, Gayth's abilities leaned more towards Priesthood. She practiced using the Holy Light in a more defensive way rather than just healing. Eventually, she learned to heal her comrades while attacking the enemy. The Sunstrike house consisted mainly of Holy Priests and Battle Mages, with Gaytheil being the first 'Battle Priest'. However, unlike her older sister Seratai, she had no desire to be in the public eye, eventually breaking off from her home to study her newly found Shadow Magic. The Twins A century before the War of the Three Hammers had taken place, Lord and Lady Sunstrike gave birth to two baby girls; Moranai and Seylena. The two girls became a 'clutch', so-to-speak, for Gaytheil, helping to keep control over her own mind and the Shadow Magic she would toy with. Having already spend most ofher time in dead and decaying atmosphere, Gaytheil's mentality began to waver. She understood where she was heading and took to helping to care for the two younger sisters. The two girls, growning up as a Fire Magi and Holy Paladin, clung to Gaytheil in return, seeing her as more of a motherly figure than a sister. To this day, both girls recognize Gaytheil as both a mother figure and older sister. Nothing gets by without Gaytheil's knowledge and consentment. Second War Early in the Second War, Alaineian, Gaytheil's mother, gave birth to the only boy she would ever conceive. Despite the woman's thirst to protect her people, she took to hiding in her home to protect the newly born child. Gaytheil, in her place, left with her fiance, aiding the Humans in the war against the Orcish Horde. She was one of the very few battle priests who relied solely on her Shadow Magic. However, to not rise questions, she refrained from any type of Shadow Magic that would catch the attention of her comrades. Third War During the third war, Gaytheil hopped around using various names, rarely ever her own. She helped heal or provided herself as an extra body in the war against the Scourge. Cult of the Damned During the rise of the Third War, Gaytheil had kept herself hidden from most cities that had the possibility of recognizing her. She would be seen wearing a black and red velvet cloak and hood. Already dabbling in Shadow Magic for years, she was very curious as to what this Cult had to offer. She managed to get her way in under a different name. Here, she started and ended her study on necromancy. Gaytheil had helped in the spreading of the Plague at the beginning. Soon after, she detached herself from this Cult, disgusted by what she would become. Argent Crusade Despite her short lived past with a different name and leaving the Cult, Gaytheil turned her attention to the newly formed Argent Crusade. Using her real name, she joined in helping them in Northrend, more noteably, at The Argent Stand or Light's Breach in Zul'Drak. She didn't stay with the Crusade very long, however, and she left for other parts of Northrend. Alliance, Horde, and Neutrality Gaytheil, although adored the Elven Prince, Kael'thas, avoided this new magic addiction cure most of the elves jumped for. She didn't have the same addiction problem most did, but it was there. Instead, she dug more into her shadows, curing her own addiction when needed. Despite this, her remaining living family had followed Kael'thas faithfully, taking in the demonic energy to feed their addictions. With this knowledge, Gaytheil remained as neutral as she possibly could between the new Alliance and Horde, often riding between Silvermoon and Stormwind. With the help of Alorinis Bloodarrow, Gaytheil has citizenship papers that will help her step foot more often in Silvermoon. However, she does not use these unless deemed neccesary as to not overstep her boundry and betray the kindness from Alorinis. As of late, Gaytheil's sister Moranai left Horde for the new Alliance and currently resides in Dun Morogh. Now more than ever, Gaytheil will do her best to remain a neutral party between the factions. Current Gaytheil currently is residing in Hearthglen with her husband, Nastaul Dawnbringer. She has two children on the way, twins. She keeps in close contact with her sisters, usually visiting Stormwind on a near nightly basis to sit with Moranai. Magic Over the millennia that Gaytheil has been alive, she has studied and wielded various magic. Very few, however, are either recent or consistent. Shadow Throughout much of her childhood, Gaytheil made consistent visits to Lordaeron. In this time, she got a rather strange feel for the darker magic offered as an opposite to her Holy abilities. Riding in carriage with her mother while she was a young adult, Gaytheil learned that her mother had secretly been practicing Shadow Magic for many years. "This is not the magic of the old Gods. You are not above any one person. But you will risk yourself if you are not careful." As a way to help her daughter control this new magic, especially at a young age, she and Gaytheil began meditating together. This is when and how she learned to keep her concentration, her focus for hours at a time on one object or sometimes, each other. She learned over the next few centuries how to balance Light and Shadow in a rather peaceful harmony. The Shadow magic was the easiest magic that Gaytheil could wield. Much of her shadow magic relies on mind tricks, telepathy and the like, including diseases. Although she has used her abilities in the past for personal gain, she remains reserved and keeps her magic limited when approaching anyone, foe or friend. Necromancy During her short lived time with the Cult of the Damned, Gaytheil took a sudden interest in Necromancy. She had attended classes in Scholomance before she realized that undeath was their ultimate goal. Knowing this, she took in any information she could about necromancy before she faked her death, letting any who would question, believe her body was destroyed. Her knowledge, however, does waver as she has only ever practiced necromancy twice. After leaving the Cult and the school, she stopped studying the strange magic. While in Northrend, she found two dead beasts and brought them back to life. One she can be seen riding, an undead horse. She communicates with these two through shadow magic. Gaytheil however, will never admit to her usage of necromancy. If asked, she'll quickly change the subject when it concerns the two particular beasts. Ice and Flame With most of the Sunstrike house made up of mainly battlemages, Gaytheil was bound to pick up on other magic outside of Holy and Shadow. Outside of her family members, she spent years in the City-State of Dalaran studying and practicing two elemental magics; Frost and Fire. At the beginning, she attempted to practice both elements at once. This proved to cause much trouble as she either burned herself or something would freeze and be destroyed. Splitting up the schools, she sought to control water and ice first, researching and pracitcing with much ease how to manipulate it's properties. Learning forst magic proved an easy feat for Gaytheil as it only took her a few years to learn how to control and weild it properly. Fire, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Most of her 'phsyical' attempts at wielding the erratic element tended to backfire multiple times, resulting in burns on her skin or sometimes her hair. Because of her struggle to learn fire alone, she did not implement it with shadow at all, like she had with frost. Up until The Third War, she was unable to wield fire magic without risking harm to herself or others if they were nearby. Yet, in private, she continued to practice. Although she finally has a slightly better hold on wielding the element, she still finds it very difficult to control. Other Wordpress: The Sunstrike Sisters Tumblr: gaytheil.tumblr.com Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Morningrey-Sunstrike